


要密码喊JJ

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, M/M, Podfic Available, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Schrodinger Bucky, excessive use of penis, pre-war or winter soldier you make your own adventure, this is a masterpenis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 盾盾搬了新家，打算蹭网，结果...





	要密码喊JJ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [penis for password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007983) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader), [talkplaylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove), [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> 本宝又出现了！！！而且又破戒在翻译千年虐的过程中拐弯翻译别的文。不过这个文真的又爆笑又甜。  
> 感谢obsessivereader, talkplaylove, wearing_tearing让我翻译这篇，本文有英文版的音频，相当有水准，又喜欢的可以去下载来听，保证笑破肚子！

Steve真的是没招儿耍了。

他的公寓里乱糟糟的堆满了大包小袋，费了牛劲也装不上的家具，还有满眼的气泡包装膜。他搬进来都五天了，可现在这地方看起来与其说是住家，还不如说是猪窝更贴切。

“操！”Steve没辙的扯着自己的头发，低头冲着面前那一堆宜家家具零件运气，这些玩意儿不是应该能装成一张边桌的吗？为啥安装说明书非得写的跟鸟儿语天书似的？

他已经跟这堆东西较了两个小时的劲了，可这个叫lövbacken 的狗玩意儿还是怎么看怎么不像个桌子。而且Steve确定零件的螺口和其中一个螺钉不配对儿，真不知道这个混账玩意儿是不是天上掉下来的。

搬个家简直能要他的小命儿了。

连安个桌子都能反被桌子搞个半死。

他是想上网找安装教程啦，可是那个杀千刀的电话公司似乎也嫌他不够惨似的跟着裹乱。约好要给他装无线wifi的人连着两天玩儿失踪。两天耶！两天没wifi，这跟生活在石器时代有啥区别？！弄得他现在只能跟一堆家具零件大眼儿瞪小眼儿。

说起来…

Steve赶紧抓起手机，手忙脚乱的打开了无线wifi功能。“快点儿，快点儿，”他喃喃的催促着，一串名字显示在了他的手机屏幕上。所有的名字旁边都有一个小锁头的标识，人家设了密码他就没法儿蹭网了。“操！”他又骂了一句，这时他的目光落到了一条注释上。

_要密码喊 **鸡鸡** 。_

Steve于是深吸了一口气，他知道该怎么做了。

 

***

  
Bucky的wifi名 _老早八早_ 就被设成这个了，拜他那个自作聪明的二逼朋友Clint所赐，不过他早就把这个茬儿给忘干净了——直到他隔壁的邻居隔着墙，精气神儿十足的大喊了一声‘鸡鸡！’

就这一嗓子可把他吓了一激灵，手里的墨西哥玉米卷差点儿掉地上，还好他手快一把把吃的捞进了怀里。这么一折腾，害他衣服上也沾了些许的酱汁。他用手指抹了下来，仔细考虑了一番后放进嘴里舔了个干净。就说隔壁的新邻居叫魂儿似的喊老二，也不能为了这个就浪费了大好的酸奶油啊。人家的主次可是很分明的说。

不过，他的脑袋瓜儿还是慢慢醒过闷儿来了。这短短几秒钟的功夫已经够隔壁再次大喊一声‘鸡鸡！’的了。

Bucky其实根本就不认识这个新邻居。他搬来的时候Bucky还在上班，之后俩人也没打过照面。几天下来Bucky都开始以为这家伙是个足不出户的宅男了。

Bucky当然不是那种见死不救的人，人家家教很严格的说。不过他也不打算把自己的密码吼给全楼听。于是他把玉米棒塞回到微波炉里，拿上钥匙出去救人。

“鸡——鸡——！”

这叫声可谓中气十足，好像这家伙喊着喊着喊出精神头儿来了似的。叫声在空荡的走廊里回荡，余音绕梁。这哥们儿嗓门儿还真不小，Bucky童鞋不由得打心眼儿里佩服。

他的新邻居再次开口大叫，只是这回叫得更带感了。

Bucky拼命忍住了大笑的冲动，心想这哥们儿一直叫着要鸡鸡，估计已经是急得不要不要的了。他于是抬手敲了敲门，正赶上对方再次开声，‘鸡-’叫到一半就咽了回去。

“是你叫鸡鸡来着吧？”门一开Bucky就问，终于见到这位神秘的邻居时他脸上的笑容不由得微微消退。站在他面前的这个男子可算得上是Bucky这辈子见过 _最最_ 帅的人了！金灿灿的头发，碧蓝的一对眼眸，肌肉盘结得让人口水流一地。

火辣邻家男在看到Bucky的那一刻眼睛也瞪大了许多，他浅白的皮肤也霎时染上了一抹漂亮的嫣红。那抹红从火辣邻家男的鼻尖开始，然后沿着脸颊和脖子晕开，一路向下红到领子里去了。

Bucky这时突然很感谢Clint当初开的这个二逼玩笑。

“对，”火辣邻家男说着抬手揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，结果却让头发越发的四处乱翘。“对，是我喊的‘鸡鸡’，能给我吗？”

Bucky赌咒发誓自己这是要上天的节奏了。

“把我的鸡鸡给你？”Bucky笑道，今天真是没来由的美好啊。“不好吧？我都还不知道你姓字名谁呢。”

“Steve Rogers，” 火辣邻家男——Steve说道，满眼期盼的看着Bucky。“拜托快点给我啦。”

“我是Bucky Barnes，”Bucky告诉他，顺便伸出手去。“我看咱们还是先约个会，然后我再给你好啦。”

Steve拉住了Bucky的手，不过并没有握手，而是一把把Bucky拉到近前。Bucky任他把自己拉过去，更多是出于意外，不过现在他心里可是混兴奋的说。

然后Steve就很扫兴的开口：“我要的不是你的鸡鸡好伐？我要 _那个啦！_ ”

还不等Bucky开口，另一个声音加入了俩人的讨论。

“麻利儿的赶紧给人家啦！”他们对门儿的邻居Maria喊道，她无奈的声音透过薄薄的墙壁在走廊里回荡。

Bucky拼命忍住笑，抬起眉毛看向Steve。一声轻笑终于还是从他唇间逃了出来，不过，这情形，谁忍得住啊？

Steve不知如何是好的低哼一声。他握紧了Bucky的手，另一只手则抓住Bucky的衬衫， _狠狠一拽_ 。

Bucky就这么踉踉跄跄的进了Steve的公寓，下意识的拽住Steve的二头肌稳住脚步。哇靠，这二头肌简直是神物啊！

“慢着，慢着，”Bucky说道，努力让自己别被Steve温暖而柔滑的皮肤引得走了神儿。“我给你还不行吗。”

“早点儿给不就结了吗。”Steve放开他，跑到沙发旁的一对箱子里翻找起来。

Bucky则趁这个功夫环视四周。这里的户型跟Bucky的公寓是一样的。他在堆满了东西的地板上看见了装得七扭八歪的一件… _啥啥_ 。

一声欢呼把Bucky的视线拉回到Steve身上，只见他拿着一支笔和一个笔记本向他走过来。

“喏，”Steve说，“现在就把那个给我呗。”

“必须的。”Bucky点点头，接过了纸笔。他花了三分钟在本子上画了一个灰常逼真的鸡鸡，上面还画了血管，龟头上加了一滴前液。最后才把他的wifi密码写在了柱身上，虽说假装错以为Steve要的不是密码确实挺好玩的，但Bucky终归不能老耍着人家玩。“给你。”

Steve微笑着接过本子，但才看了一眼笑容就不见了。“不是吧你？”

Bucky耸耸肩。“是你说要人家鸡鸡的嘛。”

理论上讲，Steve确实是这么说了的。现在他可没法说Bucky没对他有求必应了。

Steve又看了看画。“这是实际尺寸吗？”

Bucky呆呆的看了他片刻，继而狂笑起来，笑得眼角都出笑纹了。“你可以亲手勘验，”他说道，不过这回轮到他被Steve挑眉看到脸红了。“那个，如果你想的话哈。不急不急。”

Steve嘴角上翘，对他嗤笑一声。“我确实是说过我想要那个啦。”

“真的哦？”Bucky说着跨出一步来到Steve面前。

“真的。”Steve欠身过去，双唇有些笨拙的熨贴在了Bucky的唇上。只可惜Bucky还没来得及品尝这一吻的滋味，Steve已经直起身退了开去，一手拿着手机，一手拿着Bucky画的鸡鸡。“我先把正事儿处理完。”

Bucky掠过Steve的肩膀看着他输入wifi密码，然后开始上谷歌搜索 _如何安装lövbacken 边桌_ ，手机屏幕片刻后亮了起来。他转头看着那摊了一地的零件，又看了看Steve眉头紧皱，专心致志看教程的样子，不由得爆笑起来。

“Steve，”Bucky噙着笑说道。“做这个可用不上俺们的鸡鸡好伐。”

“对吼，”Steve说着在Bucky脸颊上飞快的亲了一口。“俺们要用的是你的手。不过你的鸡鸡可以当作奖励。”

 

***

  
事实证明，Bucky是个宜家家具拼装大神。Steve还没来得及把包装整个拆开，人家已经把边桌都安好了，而且那个看似不咬盘儿的螺钉还 _真不是_ 天上掉下来的捏。没想到啊没想到。更让人没想到的是，看着Bucky把lövbacken 拼装成型，居然能看得他 _性致勃勃_ 的捏。

事实还证明，Bucky童鞋还是位性趣大神，因为四十分钟之后，他俩已经把衣服丢得满处都是，光溜溜汗津津的PIA在Steve的客厅地板上喘粗气了。不过话说回来，现在桌子已经弄好了，Steve童鞋也不郁闷了，那一炮打得那叫一个爽！

“现在知道喊着要我的鸡鸡是多正确的了吧？”Bucky问，低头在Steve左胸的那个吻痕上亲了一口。

“呃。”Steve耸耸肩，继而露出一个微笑，将Bucky不爽的轻叱吞进口中。

要密码喊鸡鸡？这是Steve这辈子最英明的决定！

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的英语音频版在这里：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12143859，喜欢的各位大神可以过去听听。本宝听完后足足笑了半个小时。作者thatsmysecret在注释中感谢原作者让她有机会大声狂喊——JJ！


End file.
